Stella on The Price is Right
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Stella Goes onto The Price is Right and screws up to the Extreme.


Title: Stella on the price is right

Summary: Somehow, Stella gets into The Price is Right.

Rated: K+ for Readers Aged 9 and older

Disclaimer: The Price is right is a Mark Goodson production and Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi. And Zenith well, is a registered

trademark of Zenith.

----

"Rich, we need another contestant in contestant's row!" said Bob Barker

"We'll get one! How about Stella Solaria! Come on down! You're the next person on the Price is Right!" said Rich fields

Stella screamed hysterically coming down to the front.

"Stella has won to come down here on contestants row!" said Bob.

Stella walked into her spot.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy to be here!" said Stella

"Well, it's good to have you here, Stella. Let's have a look at what we have for bids!" said Bob

"It's a brand new big screen TV! Enjoy all your programs with a Zenith 30 inch television, perfect for watching TV, DVDs, Playing

videogames! the Zenith Zenithizer!"

"And that will go to the one of you who bids nearest to the actual retail price without going over, Stella what do you bid?"

"Um, 12 dollars!" said Stella

"Intresting bid. ok, Chuck, what do you bid?" asked Barker

"950, bob." said Chuck

"Ok, Tuck, what is your bid?" asked Barker

"2000."

"Ok, and finally, Eileen, what is your bid?"

"1 dollar." said Eileen

Then the bell rang signalling someone had a perfect bid.

"Oh! We have a perfect bid...that TV goes to the person who bid 12 dollars! Stella! come up on stage!" said Barker

Stella freaked out and jumped onto stage like a freak.

"Well, hello Stella. here's 500 dollars for making a perfect bid."

"Oh thanks! Brandon! I got some more money! yeah!" said Stella

"Well, who's Brandon?" asked Bob

"Oh he's my boyfriend! He's my shnookums!" said stella

"Well, he sounds like a nice guy." said Bob

"But you can't have him." said Stella

"I'm not interested in him. Anyways, you're gonna like what you're gonna be doing next." said Bob

"Stella, you're going to be playing Plinko for 50000 dollars!"

Stella stood there, sort of confused.

"Ok Stella! here's the plinko board. And you can win more plinko chips with these prizes!" said Bob

Stella won all four prizes.

"Ok Stella, you get 4 more chips to go along with the one you already have. The lovely Darcie will hand you these chips."

"Darcie! Ah! It's the trix sister!" said Stella, attacking the model with a solarian wave blast.

"Ow! what no! ahh!" said the model darcie, running away. Hell ,she even looked like the trix sister we all know and hate.

"Stella? Why on earth did you attack our model?" asked Bob

"Because she...she's evil." said Stella

"Well, she wasn't very nice in bed...anyways, you get up there and drop those plinko chips! go!" said Bob

Stella dropped the first one. It landed in zero."

"Oh! well, drop that next one into the 10000 dollar slot." said Bob

"Ok!" said Stella

She dropped it again. She hit zero again.

For the next 2 times, she hit zero. Now it was the last one.

"Ok, you're having a bad day." said Bob

"Ok! This one is gonna go in!" said Stella

Stella placed the last chip on the plexiglass covering. It slid down and hit Bob Barker in the head, knocking him out!

"Oh no! Ah! Sorry Bob!" said Stella

The scene immediately cut to commercial.

---

The next scene showed bob with a band-aid on his head where stella nailed him.

"Ok, folks at home, we're sorry about what happened. But we're hoping for things to improve at the big wheel." said Bob

with little excitement.

The audience cheered.

"Ok, Stella, spin the wheel." said Bob

Stella tried to spin the wheel, but she couldn't get it anywhere. She was booed.

"Bob, I need some help." said Stella

"Ok, i'll help you." said Bob, trying to hold something in himself.

Bob help Stella spin the wheel. But Stella saw the spin and it made her dizzy. She began to feel sick. She vomited all over Bob Barker.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bob! Ah! I'm in trouble!" said Stella

Bob then was steaming.

"You!" he yelled

Stella was backing up and backed up into the big wheel. She fell down and the wheel broke. Stella then rolled aside.

The wheel fell off it's supports and squished Bob barker and the model Darcie.

Stella then was chased by tons of audience members and studio workers.

"Ah! does this mean I don't get my TV?" she said, running away.

THE END


End file.
